Economics of Marine Biology
Plot End tag Troy and Britta are lying in bed together and watching a commercial for Let's potato chips. After Troy mentions how Britta is still eating "Splingles", Britta responds that they have 30% less fat, causing Troy to tell her he has a headache and tells her to go home. Recurring themes Continuity *'That just happened': Pierce and Britta both mention to Jeff his recent reunion with his father on Thanksgiving. *'Previously': Pierce briefly mentions his own father issues to Jeff while discussing Jeff's reunion with his father. *'Returning students': Magnitude, Garrett, Neil, and Vicki return. *'Returning faculty': Carl Bladt and Richie Countee return to make sure Dean Pelton secures Greendale the "whale". *'Familiar faces': The Greendale Human Being is seen dropping balloons at the party for Archie. *'Replay': Britta mentions a sheik she met at Trader Joe's who apparently made some kind of offer to her to go back with him to Dubai. In "Digital Exploration of Interior Design", Britta is asked by Shirley and Pierce to sleep with Subway so he could lose his job. She states she is not a whore but if she was one she would be the "super classy" kind who gets flown to Dubai to stay in an underwater hotel. *'History lesson': Jeff reveals as a child he had a pet, chocolate lab named Rosie. Pierce mentions as a child he had a pet as well, a German shepherd named Walter. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': Annie is seen completing the "Welcome, Archie" banner in Advanced Documentary Filmmaking. *'Mad skillz': Shirley becomes the star pupil of the class again showing off her talent for being a good P.E. instructor. *'Catchphrase': Magnitude has his signature catchphrase "Pop! Pop!" taken away from him (and later given back) by Dean Pelton. *'School supplies': **Jeff's cell phone is featured. **The Dean is again seen wearing underwear just like Jeff's underwear. *'School uniform': The Greendale P.E. uniforms are seen again. *'Sweet spread': Let's potato chips, along with its rival "Splingles" is featured. *'A sweet ride': Archie DeCoste is seen riding a Vespa, a gift from City College, that looks suspiciously familiar. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, Library, Cafeteria and Borchert Hall are seen. Silvio's Barber Shop is introduced. Skeepers is mentioned again but not seen. * Discontinuity: **Britta joins in, stating the biology department needs new animals to dissect. However, in the Season Three episode "Competitive Ecology", Britta objects to dissecting animals refusing to do that to any with a face. **Carl Bladt mentions Greendale starting a fraternity to get Archie to enrol but in the Season One episode "The Art of Discourse" Abed and Troy are pledging one of Greendale's fraternities ΩΤΡ (Omega Tau Rho). Running gags *'Attention students!': The Dean announces landing the whale. *'Awww!': Annie coos when Archie agrees to go to Greendale because he wants to be treated like a normal student. *'Disney face': Annie uses her doe eyes on Jeff to get him to distract Pierce. Dean Pelton tries to join in but Jeff is disgusted by his version of the Disney face. *'Gay, he's so Gay!': After Jeff mentions to Pierce how much he enjoys the barber shop parlor, Pierce responds with "If you love it so much why don't you gay marry it?". Later, after Pierce mentions how he's proud of Jeff, Jeff responds with "If you're so proud of me why don't you gay marry me?". *'Man crush': Dean Pelton jealously scolds Britta for touching Jeff's stomach; something which the Dean himself regularly does. Pop culture references *'Shout out': ** Dean Pelton tells Archie that there is a "Half-pipe and hash pipes" class being taught at Greendale by snow boarder and Olympic gold medalist Shaun White. **Pelton also lies about a bikini class being taught by California artist Ed Hardy. *'TV Guide': **During the operation the study group has to distract Pierce, Abed gives him the codename "The Walking Dead", Dean Pelton also refers to Pierce as this later in the episode. **Abed names the operation for getting Archie DeCoste to attend Greendale "Deadliest Catch". Meta references *'IRL': When Shirley and Neil pick their choices for their coaching team, the names they call out for the students correspond to past and present behind the scenes production crew members on Community: Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Jeff and Pierce